One Day
by Diana L. Black
Summary: Frank recuerda a Alice con frecuencia, esa vez lo hace en un día lluvioso que pretende ahogar el mundo, mientras sostiene a su primera nieta.


**One Day.**

En días como aquellos, cuando el cielo era gris y las nubes amenazaban con ahogar Londres y el frío con romper los huesos de cualquiera que se atreviera a desafiarle, Frank se preparaba una taza de chocolate caliente, esperando a que la leche hirviera, recargado en el fregadero de la cocina.

Aquel día no era la excepción y con la taza humeante en las manos se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, el silencio era algo abrumador pero Frank estaba más que acostumbrado a él.

Le dio un sorbo al chocolate y miró hacia arriba, en la repisa que había.

 _Alice se tiró contra él y comenzaron a forcejear, ella intentaba golpearle y Frank simplemente intentaba que se quedara quieta. Ella gritaba y tiraba golpes a diestra y siniestra, Frank apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza, estaba completamente enojando pero eso no justificaba el hecho de ser malo con Alice, por una parte le entendía, por otra tenía ganas de gritarle para hacerle entrar en razón._

Forcejearon unos segundos, moviéndose alrededor de la cocina hasta que chocaron con la mesa y Alice se dio de cara contra la pared y Frank se golpeó con una de las repisas. Un hilillo de sangre corría por su recién reventado labio y Frank se apretaba la ceja partida, ambos se quedaron estáticos unos momentos. Procesando todo lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Se llevó una mano a la ceja y una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su rostro, recordaba ese día perfectamente, el miedo que había sentido, la rabia, la impotencia, a menudo solía recordar todo, recordar era lo único que podía hacer ahora.

Los truenos se escucharon a lo lejos, se avecinaba una tormenta espantosa y Frank se levantó pesadamente de la mesa para cerrar la puerta del patio trasero.

– _H-Hola cariño. – Murmuró apenas y Alice parecía dispuesta a atravesarle la garganta con la varita._

– _¿¡Hola cariño!? ¿¡HOLA CARIÑO!? – Gritó con la cara contorsionada de la ira y Frank temió por su vida en ese momento. – ¿¡Te largas dos semanas y media y todo lo que consigo es un hola, cariño!? ¡Debería dejarte afuera en la nieve y la lluvia! ¡Debería estrangularte con mis propias manos! ¡Hacerte picadillo y dárselo al gato! ¡Colgarte de las orejas del edificio más alto de Londres! – Lo que había comenzado como un grito histérico se convirtió en un sollozo retenido._

Dos semanas y media, recordaba eso también, se había ido una tarde, sin decirle una sola palabra a su esposa y Alice le había regañado de tal manera, pareciera que podía escucharla gritando en su contra, toda pequeña, un remolino de coraje.

Solo Merlín sabía la falta que Alice le hacía a Frank, recordaba de ella casi todo, su risa, sus gestos, el sonido de su voz, incluso aun tenía sobre el tocador de su habitación su botella de perfume intacta, a la mitad, tal como ella la había dejado.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta y dio otro sorbo a su chocolate, estaba ligeramente amargo y dejaba una sensación extraña en la garganta después de tragarlo, así era como Alice lo tomaba, siempre falto de azúcar, siempre falto de leche y a veces de chocolate

. Escuchó el crepitar de la chimenea y salió a revisarla, había dejado un par de brasas ardiendo, cuando llegó, entre las brasas estaba el rostro de su hijo, parecía turbado por algo y Frank se temió lo peor.

– ¿Neville? ¿Qué sucede hijo? – Preguntó Frank.

Neville pareció querer llorar en aquellos momentos.

–Papá, estoy en San Mungo, tienes que venir. – El corazón de Frank dio un vuelco.

– ¿Qué pasa Neville? ¿Estás bien? – Neville se pasó las manos por el pelo e hizo un ruido con la garganta, lo más parecido a un quejido, una sonrisa de medio lado le atravesó y por un momento a Frank le pareció que estaba viendo de nuevo la sonrisa traviesa de su esposa.

–Es Hannah papá… está teniendo al bebé. –

A Frank casi se le cae la taza al suelo y Neville soltó una risa nerviosa, le dijo que le vería en unos momentos y cuando la chimenea volvió a ser un montón de brasas simples, se tomó su tiempo para asimilarlo, su nuera estaba a punto de tener a su segundo nieto,

El rostro de Neville ya había desaparecido de la chimenea y las brasas volvían a arder en el fuego de manera normal, Frank dejó la taza sobre la repisa donde había una foto de Alice, en la entrada de la casa, con una caja en las manos y una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

Frank había tomado esa foto el día que se habían mudado, se veía tan feliz, tan llena de vida, tan alegre.

–Vamos a tener una nieta Alice. – Murmuró Frank antes de ir por su abrigo.

– _Tengo un "Te lo dije" en la punta de la lengua ¿sabes? –Estaba detrás de ella, intentando desatascar el primer pendiente del gorro._

– _Bueno yo tengo un "Esta noche duermes en la bañera" en caso que tu "Te lo dije" de la lengua se reviente. – Frank no podía verla pero apostaba su mejor libro de pociones a que estaba con el ceño fruncido y una cara de enfurruñada._

– _Me gusta mi cama, gracias, y si soy honesto, no pensé que unas simples perforaciones te hicieran ver tan… Merlín Alice es que te ves tan sexy con esas cosas. – Terminó de desatascar el último de los pendientes y miró a su esposa._

Cuando Frank llegó a San Mungo, Neville estaba nervioso, paseando de un lado a otro con su hijo en los brazos, Frank le puso una mano al hombro y Neville le abrazó con una sonrisa cansada de oreja a oreja, Frank le quitó al niño, de apenas dos años de los brazos, su hijo estaba muerto de los nervios sentado junto a él a la espera de noticias de su esposa.

Los tres Longbottom se encontraban sentados, cuidando del pequeño Frank mientras esperaban que alguna de las sanadoras les avisara algo de Hannah,

–Creo que voy a vomitar papá. – Murmuró Neville, que efectivamente tenía la cara de un tono algo verde.

Frank tomó al niño en brazos y lo sentó sobre sus piernas mientras el pequeño se divertía halando las borlas de la bufanda roja que llevaba.

–Es normal hijo… yo también me sentí así cuando tu naciste, tu abuela Augusta me abofeteó dos veces antes de entrar a ver a tu madre, cuando me avisaron que ya la habían trasladado al ala de maternidad. –

Neville se tallo los ojos, parecía cansado y Frank le pasó una mano por los hombros.

–Quisiera que estuviera aquí… a veces me pregunto… ¿Qué pensaría ella de mi? ¿Qué me diría? –

Frank dejó salir un suspiro y su nieto puso sus manos en sus mejillas, obligándolo a voltear su cara en su dirección a _buelo_ susurró el pequeño y Frank le alborotó la mata de cabello rebelde antes de hacerle cosquillas.

–Pensaría que estas siendo un exagerado, te diría que no es tu primer hijo y que no tendrías que estar tan nervioso…– Dijo Frank mientras volvía la atención a su nieto.

Neville le miró con la cabeza ladeada y una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro, tenía los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos.

–La conociste bien ¿verdad? –

–Tenía que Neville… me casé con ella. – Dijo con una sonrisa que a Neville le pareció un poco triste.

En aquellos momentos, una mujer alta y de cabello rizado se acercó hasta ellos con un par de carpetas en las manos.

– ¿Familiares de la señora Longbottom? – Preguntó. Neville se levantó del asiento como un resorte.

–Yo soy su marido. – La mujer revisó un par de cosas en las carpetas antes de sonreírles a los tres.

–Ha salido perfectamente señor Longbottom, la están trasladando a una habitación ahora mismo, pueden pasar a verla si gustan es en la habitación 113, dentro de unos minutos. – Dijo antes de retirarse.

Neville miró a su padre y este seguía jugando con Frank, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza de que lo alcanzaría luego y Neville salió casi corriendo a encontrarse con su esposa.

– ¿Papá? – Preguntó el niño y Frank se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

–Fue a conocer a tu hermanito Frankie, ¿Quieres conocer a tu hermanito? –

El pequeño asintió y Frank le dijo que dentro de unos minutos podría verlo, cuando Neville regresó le hizo señas para que lo siguiera por el pasillo, ambos caminaban por el pasillo con el pequeño Frank en medio de ellos riendo cada vez que ambos lo levantaban unos centímetros del suelo.

Al llegar a la habitación, Neville cargo a Frank hacia la cuna en la que estaba, su nieto parecía fascinado con el pequeño bebé que había dentro entre mantas de color rosa, Frank se volteó hacia Hannah y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

– ¿Cómo te sientes linda? –

–Honestamente… nunca mejor Frank. – Dijo Hannah con una sonrisa.

Tenía las mejillas rojas y la frente perlada de sudor, afuera estaba haciendo un tiempo horrible, pareciera que el mundo se fuera a ahogar y los truenos retumbaban sin cesar.

–Un buen día para venir al mundo ¿eh? – Preguntó Neville dejando a Frank junto a su madre, que se acurrucó junto a ella.

–Siempre es un buen día. – Dijo Frank sonriendo de medio lado y Hannah le hizo una seña a su esposo para que le acercara el bebé a su padre.

–Papá… te presento a la pequeña Alice… Alice, dile hola a tu abuelo Frank. – Dijo mientras tomaba a la pequeña bebé en brazos y se la mostraba a su padre.

Los ojos de Frank se llenaron de lágrimas y las manos le temblaban ligeramente cuando sostuvo a su nieta por primera vez. Era una pequeña cosa diminuta, envuelta en ropa que le venía grande y mantas de un color rosa pastel.

Una pelusilla rubia se asomaba en su cabeza, tenía ojos grandes, de un color incierto como el de todos los bebés, pero algo dentro de su cabeza le dijo que tendría unos preciosos ojos avellana, oscuros. La pequeña levantó su manita, buscando algo y Frank acercó su dedo índice, ella lo envolvió fuerte con sus deditos.

Alice Jaden Smith nació el 13 de Abril, según su madre le había contado, y según la misma Alice le había contado a Frank, era un día igual a aquel, las nubes negras amenazaban con ahogar todo Londres y el cielo parecía derrumbarse en cualquier momento sobre las cabezas de los incautos.

Alice Mary Longbottom nació el 13 de Noviembre, un día igual que aquel, donde Londres se ahogaba y los gritos de la pequeña se perdían en la inmensidad de los truenos que retumbaban.

" _Tienes una nieta Alice, se llama igual que tú, ¿no es gracioso? Incluso nació también un día 13, viernes para ser exactos, puedo apostar que será tu vivo retrato… ¿puedes vernos Alice? ¿A todos? ¿Puedes ver a Neville? ¿A Hannah? ¿A Frank? ¿Puedes verme a mí? Seguro que si… sé que ves a la pequeña Alice… Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo, que sostuvieras a tu nieta, que vieras como aprieta tu dedo con sus manitas… es fuerte, seguro que lo es, quizá algún día llegue a ser una buena guardiana en el equipo de Quidditch de su casa… como tú… Te extraño tanto Alice."_

* * *

 **Últimamente el clima no es el mejor por aquí y hoy me ha entrado el gusanillo de la nostalgia así que les dejo esto, lo sé es doloroso, pero a veces me gusta venir a picar la herida... Ya saben dejen su Review y díganme si les gustó.**

 _ **Diana L. Black.**_


End file.
